Beauty Potion
by LockedInYourHeart
Summary: One night Hermione decides that she is done being the nerdy girl everyone see's. She makes a beauty potion and turns into the prettiest girl at Hogwarts. How do Harry, Ron, and especially Draco react to her sudden change? DMHG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothin but the idea of the story, the rest belongs to J.K Rowling 

Chapter 1- A Late Night Decision 

It was late at night when Hermione was tormented by nightmares once again. Laying in bed thinking of the horrible nightmare, she made a decision. Enough! She thought. Jumping out of her bed and grabbing her coat, she hesitated for a moment in front of her vanity mirror. _Goodbye unruly hair, goodbye ugly teeth, goodbye nerdy girl antics! _She whispered to her reflection. She quickly tip toed out of her room and down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

"'ermione? Is that…is that you?" Neville Longbottom frightfully squeaked. 

Thinking that Neville might sell her out or get her in trouble in his forgetful ways, she thought up a clever idea. She spun around and walked up to Neville. 

"Yes, it's me Hermione! But Neville…I might say you're dreaming!" Hermione spoke encouraging to him. 

"No…no I'm not!" Neville squeaked, and Hermione noticed he sounded quite unsure of himself. 

"Neville Neville Neville… run up to bed! Or the purple elephants might get you!" Hermione whispered scathingly. She laughed to herself as she watched Neville's eyes widen in horror and run up to his room. 

And with that, Hermione spun around and marched triumphantly out of the common room, swinging the painting of the Fat Lady so harshly that it woke her up with a sudden jolt. 

"Where do you think your going?" Asked the Fat Lady in a mother like tone of voice. Hermione turned around once more. Why can't people let other people just sneak around in the middle of the night? Hermione thought angrily. 

As Hermione looked at the Fat Lady who was waiting for an answer, she pulled out her wand and muttered "Sleptify" at the Fat Lady. 

Instantly, a tiny stream of bubbles and glitter floated towards to Fat Lady, then enclosed her. Soon, the Fat Lady started to nod off and fell into a deep, snoring sleep. Hermione smiled to herself as she walked towards Snape's office. 

Once she reached Snape's office, she stood in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Alohomora!" Hermione whispered. 

The door to Snape's room slowly creeped open and Hermione walked quietly inside. _That was too easy. _She thought to herself and she looked for his table full of potion ingredients. 

She set herself in a seat at the table with the ingredients and started mixing away. She worked tirelessly for hours until she finally came up with the right potion, and it was perfect. 

Hermione looked at the glass cylinder pensively in her hand. She watched as the silver blue liquid shimmered and mixed within itself in it. She shook her head and set it down inside the cylinder holder._ I can't do it,_ she thought. _Yes, I can._ She thought again. She reached her hand towards the cylinder once more, picked it up, and without a seconds hesitation, drank the silver liquid fully. 

Hermione instantly felt the potion mix within her veins, pumping, churning, and burning throughout her body. 

She held onto the table for support as a wave of heat surged through her body. She threw her head backwards and held her breath to prevent screaming at the top of her lungs. She then felt a wave of sleep come over her as she slowly lost her grip on the table and tumbled to the ground. 

XXXXXXX  
What do you guys think? Review! J 


	2. Professor Snape

Chapter 2- Professor Snape

"Miss Granger…what do you think your doing?" A cold voice said. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed in the direction of the voice. Her stomach suddenly dropped as she saw Professor Snape's body looming over her. She pressed her hands to the cold classroom floor and lifted herself up to a sitting position. She lifted her head and scolded herself mentally as she watched Snape's eyebrow raise and a sneer come across his face.

She lifted herself to her feet and looked at Snape in the eye. He then looked at her in a completely different way. He looked at her questioningly, confused, and angry.

"Miss Granger…" He started, then looked at the desk next to them with an empty cylinder on it, various ingredients out and it looking a complete mess.

"What on earth did you do?" He yelled at her with such force that she trembled.

Hermione felt herself break into tears. She sunk into a chair nearby and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm….sorry," she choaked through body shaking sobs. "I was just so tired, of 'verybody teasing me!" Hermione wailed. "I've….I've always been the ugly one, smart ugly Hermione…" She sobbed. "I made a beauty potion. I know it's wrong and you should send me straight to Dumbledore. I'll get my stuff now and get ready to be expelled…" Hermione stood up with her head hanging walking towards the door.

Professor Snape looked completely taken aback by Hermione's truthful and sad answers. He was mentally confused and deciding what to do, and then an idea came to his mind. "Miss Granger, come here please." Snape said to her. She turned around, in her tear streaked face, whimpering slightly.

"I am not going to send you to Dumbledore and you will not be expelled." Snape said slowly. "Sit down here, I want to have a word with you." He said in a monotone sort of voice. Hermione did as she was told and sat herself into a chair next to him.

"What made you want to make a beauty potion?" Snape asked. Hermione looked at him surprised at his gesture of somewhat kindness.

"I just…I once in my life wanted to feel like I wasn't hated by everyone. And…the Yule ball is coming up…and I…I want to go…But nobody wants to ask the nerdy girl who always gets the right answers…" Hermione's thoughts spilled out so fast that Snape could barely keep up with her.

"Although what you did was very bad and you will be punished for it, it took a very smart witch to know how to make that potion," Snape started. Hermione was utterly lost for words._ This isn't the Snape who always takes points off Gryffindor for when I get the right answe_r…she thought. "But alas, when I was at Hogwarts I must say I preformed that very same spell on myself. And you know what I discovered, I was just as unhappy." Hermione looked at Snape in surprise. She watched as he tapped his wand on his cheek as he thought. She was completely blown away by the fact she wasn't sitting in Dumbledore's office, and moreover in the fact that he was sharing this with her. 

"For your punishment, every night you have to come here and organize and assist me with my potions," He started. Hermione felt a smile creep across her face. I'm not getting expelled! Her day suddenly got better. "But, I think the biggest punishment of all…" He looked at her thoughtfully and almost laughingly. "Is that I won't take that spell off you. You're gunna have to live with your new, er, face for the next two months."

Hermione was utterly bewildered with his comment. Her, being punished for using a beauty charm? It didn't make sense. But she didn't care, she wasn't going to be expelled! "Thanks Professor!" Hermione squealed. She jumped out of her seat and started walking towards the door when a mirror caught her eye. She stared at her reflection, utterly schocked. In the mess of Snape catching her, she had forgotten she had cast a beauty spell on herself and it worked. She walked closer to the mirror, in shock. She lifted her hands to her face. Yes, she thought. It's real.

Her appearance had changed quite drastically. Her messy brown hair had turned into long shiny, wavy golden brown locks that fell to the middle of her back. Her brown eyes were much brighter and her eyelashes were thick and long, making her eyes stand out beautifully. Her creamy complexion was free of imperfections and her cheeks were rosy. Her teeth, to her surprise, were straight, white and she felt that even her smile got happier. She looked at herself in disbelief._ I feel…pretty_. She thought to herself. She felt as if she had gotten the best make over of her life.

And with that confidence boost, she opened the doors to venture out into the hall and see how her new looks make people treat her differently.

Still sitting quite curiously, Snape smiled to himself.

"This should be very interesting." He said as he walked towards the door and watched through the window as heads started turning at Hermione.

"Very interesting." 

XXXXXXXX 

Ack…I know it sucks…but it'll get better. If you liked this one I suggest reading my others, they are a MILLION times better. But, hey, people like this one…lol. Review please! And no…there is gunna be NO Hermione/Snape slash. 


	3. The First Day Of Beauty

Chapter 2- The First Day Of Beauty  
As Hermione closed Snape's classroom door behind her, she felt as if everybody's attention was directed at her. She smiled triumphantly as she walked down the hall, letting every comment people were making as she walked sink deep in.  
"Oh my gosh…"  
"She's beautiful!"  
"What's her name?"  
"Is she new?"  
_So this is what it feels like_, she thought. It was breakfast time, so as she normally did she walked into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table. Various people were turning around and staring at her. She laughed silently to herself as a Hufflepuff boy sat wide eyed staring at her, and the girl sitting next to him noticed this and promptly hit his shoulder. _This is good…really good_.  
She then spotted Ron and Harry and plopped herself down across from then.  
"Mornin' Hermione," Ron said without looking up. Him and Harry were nose deep into the current Daily Prophet paper. Hermione felt annoyed at their not noticing her change and peered over the table to see what they were so interested in. She read the article title and frowned.   
'**Ten Ways To Remove An Unwanted Gnome**'  
Hermione felt herself get even more irritated. _Great_, she thought. _They are more interested in the Daily Prophet when there is no real news than even acknowledge I'm around_.  
"Ahem…" Hermione coughed to make them look up. Harry was the only one to do so, and looked up momentarily, then down again. He then paused a second, eye brows scrunched and shot his head up again. He stared at her, eyes wide, and elbowing Ron to look up. To Hermione's amusement, Ron did the same as Harry and briefly looked up, then looked down to appear once more with a shocked expression.  
"What-" Harry started, with his mouth hanging open.  
"-Did you do?" Ron finished. Ron's bottom lip quivered slightly and Harry picked up a piece of bacon, not taking his eyes off Hermione.  
"Whatever are you two talking about?" Hermione played dumb. She was not going to let her secret of the beauty potion run around school. She wanted people to believe that had just never looked at her good enough before.  
"You you! Your _pretty_." Ron said exasperatedly. Hermione frowned at this and felt in a way insulted.  
"Ronald Weasley! You act as if you have never seen me before in your life! I must say you should get your eyes checked more often." Hermione said knowingly. She smiled to herself and knew that Ron was gullible enough to really believe he had just not looked at her well enough before, even if he had known her for 5 years.  
Harry just looked at her with a look of 'something's going on and your not fooling me' expression. Hermione just smiled at him and proceeded to eat her breakfast. She wasn't going to let Harry ruin her fun.  
After breakfast they all made their way to their first class, Potions with Professor Snape. As they walked through the halls it seemed everybody had to comment on Hermione's new beauty. Ron didn't catch on but Harry seemed to know what was going on.  
"Hermione, you sure you didn't put a spell on yourself or something?" Harry asked as the turned a corner.  
"Oh Harry, why would I do a stupid thing like that? I mean, if I got caught I would most surely get expelled." Hermione responded. She did however, sneak into Snape's office and he did catch her, but no, she didn't get expelled. She wished she could tell Harry all of this, but it would ruin all of her fun.  
They then reached Snape's classroom but stopped when they reached a group of Slytherans, and notably, talking loudly about Hermione.  
"Yeah, Draco, I saw her, and man, she was pretty!" Goyle gushed.  
"Come off it Goyle! Granger, pretty?" Draco retorted, scolding his friend  
"I'd like to see her be pretty. Hah, through those knots she considers hair?" Pansy laughed.  
They all laughed and continued to mock her. Hermione then decided to push her way through the group, breaking apart their convorsation and leaving them with confused looks on their face.  
"What do you think your doing?" Malfoy yelled at Hermione who was just about to enter the classroom, and obviously not realizing who she was. She spun around and marched up to him  
"Draco Malfoy I will not be talked about like that!" Hermione yelled at him. In return she expected to be called 'mudblood' or him to mock her in some way which he always did. But this time he didn't. He just stood there, eyes wide in shock. He then shook his head and looked at her again, as if expecting her to change back to her normal self and say 'April fools!'. But Hermione stayed the same, she stayed her new beautiful self and Draco didn't know what to say. So much that he just motioned for his friends and walked around her and into the classroom, leaving Hermione standing in the hallway somewhat disappointed. _She took a deep breathe and walked towards the classroom. By this time next week, he's going to ask me to the Yule Ball…he's just got t_o. She whispered under her breath.

XXXXXXXX

Sooo....I took more time with this chapter and tried to make it better. Meh it's a cute little story. I'll continue with it. Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing, it's really made my day. If you guys like this one, take a look at my others! I promise their storylines are a little better lol. Well, thanks and review! Advice....lol.


	4. True Desires

Chapter 3- True Desires

"Seats, children" Snape ordered dryly. He waved his wand at the open windows, and they immediately shut causing the classroom to be filled with complete darkness. Cries started to erupt from the children in the classroom confused, and some, presumably, afraid of the dark and huddled underneath their desks muttering "lumos".  
Finally there was a glowing light at the front of the classroom, and everyone's eyes were brought to it's attention. It was a tiny, glowing white orb, and Snape held it carefully in his palm. It was, of coarse, bright enough for the students to be able to see it, and themselves enough so that they don't bump into one another.  
"This, my student's, is what we call a Revedelour," Snape told the students. Eagerly some started inching towards the front of the classroom to get a better look. Hermione sat, of coarse, next to Ron and Harry who seemed to be deeply interested in the orb. Hermione, however, was bored. She had read about these orbs the summer before and felt that they were quite boring. Not only that but they weren't suppost to learn about this orb's until next semester.  
"This orb is not just a glowing object. But a sphere which when looked into, shows one's current desires. Much like a rumored Mirror in this castle, but of coarse, this orb is not large enough nor powerful enough to show the deepest of desires, which the mirror does." With that last part, Snape through an evil look towards Ron and Harry who looked at eachother as if to say 'how does he know?!'.  
Hermione felt herself loose attention on Snape's discussion over the orb and felt herself more interested in the boys in the classroom. _Now that she was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts, she sure is to get any date she wants?_ she though excitedly. She rolled her eyes and rested her hands in her face. _This isn't me…I want someone to go with me to the dance because I'm me…Not because now every guy thinks I'm beautiful_…she thought to herself. _Too bad no guy would ever think of going to a dance with nerdy little Hermione_…she thought again. She frowned to herself and took her attention back to Professor Snape.  
"-This orb can also emit a most powerful solution when cracked open. The solution   
will take off any hex or spell the drinker is under and turn them into their natural state." Snape said in a monotone. He cast a glance over at Hermione and with that she once again stopped paying attention to him.  
"Would anyone like to look inside?" Snape asked the classroom. Goyle raised his pudgy little hand with a look of utter fear on his face. Snape motioned for him to walk up as he placed the orb in a glass hand which held it up. Goyle slowly approached the sphere and hesitatingly looked into the sphere. A wave of colors rushed over the sphere and a smile crept over Goyle's face. He started laughing happily to himself and brought his face even closer to the orb. Snape noticed this and felt a slight bit annoyed at the boys sudden happiness, but let him look for another second and then said "Next?" to the classroom. Goyle walked back to his seat smiling from head to toe.  
As he sat down, Draco turned to him with a look of 'what did you see?' on his face.  
Goyle lowered his breathe and whispered "I…I was the owner of Honeyduke's!" He looked utterly happy at that and Crabbe and Draco turned away from him rolling their eyes.  
"Next?" Snape asked again as no one raised their hands.  
Draco shot his hand up in the air, and didn't even wait for Snape to notice him when he marched up to the front of the classroom and moved his eyes into the orb. The orb once again brought a rainbow of colors over its surface and Draco's face expression did not change. He looked up to Professor Snape.  
"Will this happen?" He asked Snape with a set look on his face. Snape watched him momentarily and then replied.  
"It is only reading your mind, Mr.Malfoy. But of coarse, anything is possible." Snape replied thoughtfully.  
Draco seemed a bit annoyed at that and walked back to his seat. When Crabbe and Goyle turned to Draco for him to say what he saw, he lied and said "I saw Harry Potter holding a letter that says 'expelled'." With that, they seemed to be satisfied and howled with laughter. Draco moved uncomfortably in his seat and thought to himself.  
_I don't understand…he thought. I saw myself in that Orb…but…I was holding Granger's hand…and I was at the Yule Ball…_ He looked over at Hermione who was staring into space and shook his head. Could he, _Draco, really be thinking this about a stupid Mudblood who's friends with his enemy? No, he couldn't be_.  
"Miss Granger," Snape asked. She looked up at him. "Why don't you try it out?"  
"No thank you Professor." She obliged curtly.  
"I insist." Snape urged her. Sighing, Hermione stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom. Everyone watched her attentively. She set herself infront of the orb and watched as colors appeared and started swirling on the orb. Then two colors started to dance together. _How cute…_she thought. Then the two colors took form and she frowned. She looked at the vision of her…how she normally was, without the potion. And dancing with her was a smiling and laughing Draco Malfoy! She first felt deeply annoyed and looked to Snape for a brief moment, but then felt the desire to look at the orb once again. She watched her miniature form twirl and dance with Draco, and all eyes were on her. She watched as her figure laughed and smiled and the miniature form of Draco held onto her tightly, his graceful motions spinning her, twirling her. Hermione felt engrossed within the orb, and did not take her eyes off of it.  
"Miss Granger…" Snape started, tapping his finger on the desk. She did not look up.  
"Miss Granger…" Snape repeated. Hermione slowly moved her eyes up towards Snape who was looking at her crossly. She smiled apologetically and stood up.  
"Sorry, Professor." She apologized and turned around and made her way back to her desk. As she sat down Ron turned from in front of her and Harry turned to his side. They both looked at her attentively to say what she had seen. She was about to tell them what she had really seen, but she didn't want them to make fun of her, let alone, maybe even get angry at her.  
"I saw myself being a Prefect next year." Hermione lied. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at her and turned back towards the front. Neville was then walking away from the orb, looking utterly confused.  
"That will be enough for today. For homework I work like to have two rolls of parchment on how to make the potion from this orb, and one roll on why it's useful." Snape ordered as he waved his wand at the windows which burst open letting a huge amount of sunlight in. The students imediantly put their hands over their eyes in pain for having been in near darkness for the past half an hour.  
Hermione, Ron and Harry walked out of the classroom, rubbing their eyes. Ron and Harry started talking about how horrible Snape was for making them do such ridiculous homework. They made their way down to the Gryffindor common room. Every once in a which Hermione would get a very rude look from a girl, or see a boy walk into a statue staring at her.  
They were about to go into the Gryffindor common room when a little first year boy approached Hermione. Five feet away from him were about three other first years giggling and laughing.  
"Hi Hermione.." The little boy squeaked nervously. Ron and Harry took notice to this and held in their laugher. Hermione kneeled down so she could be at eye level with the small boy.  
"Hi." She smiled warmly at the boy. In return he uttered a frightened gasp and rosy colors started to form in his face.  
"I I…I…" he stammered. "here." He said as he shot his fist in the air. Surprised, Hermione looked at his little hand to find there was a small, and very trashed flower in his palm. She picked it up looking a little confused. The boy's eyes were tightly shut and then he opened one hesitatingly.  
"Do you li-li-like it?" The boy squeaked nervously. By this time Ron and Harry were doubled over trying to prevent themselves from laughing. Hermione shot an angry glance at them and smiled at the boy.  
"It's beautiful." She said smiling at the boy who in return lit up beet red so fast that she thought he might have exploded. He then nodded at her and ran over to his friends who giggled and whispered excitedly. Hermione turned to Ron and Harry who stood up trying to suppress their laughter.  
"You two are no better than those first years!" She said annoyed. She looked to the tiny beaten up flower in her hand and smiled.  
They then walked up to the Fat Lady who too was trying to keep herself from laughing, who had evidently seen the little scene. Hermione rolled her eyes even more annoyed.  
"Snarlgat" Hermione said emotionless as the Fat Lady pushed open the door.  
She quickly made her way inside and once the portrait closed, Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor in laugher.  
" 'Mione's got a fan club!" Ron heaved.  
" H-H-H-Hereeee." Harry bellowed making fun of the little boy. Hermione looked angrily at them and marched her way up to her room, leaving the boys laughing in the common room.  
XXXXX  
Woo hoo, that was a bit longer(to the girl who wanted a longer chap). This is my baby fic lol. I'm glad people are enjoying it. Oh, to the girl that said it's a bit superficial. Well, yeah it is in the beginning sigh and yeah, I don't think Hermione would "really do that in reality" but I mean, fan fics are fan fics, and how many are about something that would really happen? Who really thinks Harry might fall in love with Snape? (lol there are a lot of those out there too!) It's all about the imagination. And this little story is mine . Review! I tried to make this one a bit better J 


End file.
